Saint Patrick's Day with the Organization
by Xaria14
Summary: Saint Patrick's Day with the Organization isn't all four leaf clovers and green food. Theres always some kind of prank going on


**Xaria: So… This is the first time I've written a fan fiction and so I'm extremely sorry if it's cruddy. Anyway I hope you enjoy! **

**Demyx: Nothing bad happens to me in this right?**

**Xaria: Nothing like being put in a hamster ball but I wouldn't say anything bad.**

**Demyx: Don't put me baack in that ball! **

**Xaria: Heh, that's not up to me. It's up to Seppen.**

**Disclaimer: I own me; Seppen owns herself and neither of us owns anything from Kingdom Hearts.**

I slowly crept around the castle that never was. Today was always one of the worst days here, considering that nobody wore anything but black. It was March 17, otherwise known as Saint Patrick's Day. I was prepared for almost anything to go wrong in my plan and I couldn't wait to put it in action.

I looked around the corner and saw Saix facing the other way. This was my chance. I crept around the corner and slowly began walking towards him, acting as if everything was normal.

"Hey Saix, Happy Saint Patty's Day!" I said smiling. Saix looked at me looking extremely perturbed. I smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible, then I reached out and pinched his arm.

"What the hell was that for you little brat!" He yelled. He reached out to catch me but he was too late, I was already half way down the hall, giggling like a school girl.

I opened a portal and appeared in my room, trying to catch my breath. I threw

myself down on my bed and sprawled out, still smiling from my success. _One down, 12 more to go_, I thought.

I was beginning to think how I would get the others when somebody knocked at my door.

"Xaaria? Are you in there?" Demyx called from the other side of the door. I got up from my bed reluctantly, realizing that I had dozed off for who knows how long. I opened the door to see the most adorable blonde mullet-wearing boy. I smiled at him and invited him in. He hugged me and as he did I pinched his side, causing him to jump.

"What was that for?" He whined, looking sad.

"It's Saint Patty's Day, sweetie. That's what you do if someone isn't wearing green." I said, trying not to laugh. He looked down sadly then asked if he could pinch me. I smiled and shook my head.

"Why not?" he sniffled. I showed him my nails that had been painted a bright green and he scrunched his nose looking unhappy. I kissed his cheek and told him not to worry, no one else was going to pinch him and he could get back at me later.

"Will you help me?" I exclaimed excitedly. The thought was sudden and a tiny bit impulsive but it would be easier to have some ones help since Seppen was off on a mission. If she came back early she could help to but I knew that I wouldn't try anything like what I did with Demyx. If she almost punched you when she was poked, no doubt she would murder you when pinched.

Demyx nodded and I quickly removed the nail polish and allowed him to pinch me so he wouldn't do it at some random point during our mission. Once that was done I hugged him and thanked him quickly and we headed out.

About an hour latter we had gotten everyone without any major injuries. I smiled smugly and headed back to my room with Demyx in tow. I was about to turn the corner to enter the hall in which the doors to every bodies rooms were when I ran into Axel.

"Hey Xaria," he said, sounding mischievous, "As you already know it Saint Patrick's Day. Where's your green?"

"Uh… it's… just over there," I said pointing to a random place on the wall. He didn't even glance over in the direction I had pointed. "I guess your not going to be fooled by that," I said sighing. I stepped back and found Luxord standing behind me.

"Damn. There's no escaping this is there?" I asked looking between the two. In response they shook their heads simultaneously. "I didn't want to do this but you've given me no choice." I stepped back slightly and unzipped my cloak and opened it like a drug dealer, reveling a green shirt that had _Kiss Me I'm Irish_ printed across it, a green plaid skirt, and anything small and Saint Patrick's Day related hanging on the sides of my cloak. I smiled smugly when I saw Luxords eyes widen and Axels hand fly up to his forehead.

"I'm ba-" Seppen stopped mid-sentence as she came out of a portal. "What the flip"

I smiled and then said "Happy Saint Patty's day Seppen!" She looked at my and rolled her eyes slightly but couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"You're such a dork Xaria," she said as we walked back to her room so I could tell her all about what took place during the day.

"I know but you know you loves me," I said sweetly. Her response was to stick her tongue out at me, which I knew meant she did. She was the best "sister" anyone could ever have.

Happy Saint Patrick's Day Seppen, I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you. :)

**Xaria: Hope you enjoyed! I'll try and write more stories… maybe ;)**

**Demyx: And if you're wondering what I was referring to with the hamster ball incident you can read it on Seppen13's page!**

**Axel: Got it memorized?**

**Xaria: I will kill you! You may be Seppens boyfriend but you are dead to me**

***Axel runs with Xaria on his heals***

**Demyx: I'm sure he'll be okay! Dont forget to comment!**


End file.
